1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical card information recording/reproducing apparatus for recording and/or reproducing information by irradiating an optical beam onto a recording/reproducing surface in an optical or magneto-optical recording medium such as a card (hereinafter referred to as an optical card). More particularly, the invention relates to an optical card information recording/reproducing apparatus provided with a lock mechanism for a mounting base on which the optical card is mounted and for an optical head for irradiating an optical beam onto the optical card to record and/or reproduce information.
2. Related Background Art
An optical card information recording/reproducing apparatus records or reproduces information to or from an optical card, using an optical beam such as a laser beam. The apparatus performs the recording/reproducing of information to the optical card while driving a mounting base (hereinafter referred to as a shuttle) for carrying the optical card and an optical head for irradiating the optical beam onto the optical card in mutually perpendicular directions. Such apparatus had, however, a problem that vibration on the apparatus during transportation thereof caused the optical head and the mounting base to collide with members at the moving end so as to be damaged.